West to East
by AndreeaRaducan
Summary: JJ has a nightmare while on a case, and decides to call home to make it all better. ONESHOT. JJ/Henry, JJ/Emily


**A/N: This was spurred from the Week 13: Pranks, Screams, Nightmares, and Revenge Open Character Prompt on Criminal Minds Weekly Prompts.**

**Obviously I chose my favourite character and her gorgeous little angel.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM or the prompt.**

She jolted awake, flying into a sitting position.

Her heart was racing, and she was covered in a cold sweat.

If only she had Will to comfort her.

JJ fumbled for the hem of the sheets, her hands shaking as she grasped the linen between her nimble fingers and pulled them back. Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, she rested her elbows on her knees and held her head in her trembling hands, taking a deep breath to try and calm her mind.

They were on a case that dealt with little boys aged around 4 years old, all with blonde hair, all sexually abused and murdered.

As soon as JJ had closed her eyes, the faces on the crime scene photos were replaced with just one other.

Henry.

She'd seen him tied up in a dingy basement. Tears streaking the dirt on his face as his captor approached him. JJ had raced towards him, but no matter how fast she ran, she couldn't reach her son. She couldn't get any closer. She'd called out to her baby, but he couldn't hear her.

Then she'd seen something that made her feel sick.

The unknown man in her nightmare had driven a knife into Henry's stomach, once, twice, three times, laughing while the little boy screamed in pain, screamed for Mommy to help him.

JJ had woken up at that point.

Her stomach rolled as she ran back through the dream in her mind. Leaping off of the bed, she threw open the bathroom door and collapsed in front of the toilet, emptying the minimal contents of her stomach into the porcelain bowl.

Taking deep breaths, she pulled herself to her feet again, rinsing her mouth, and running a tired hand through her hair. Looking in the mirror, she saw how pale she was. She rarely slept on cases like these. But a nightmare like this...it certainly didn't help.

Exiting the bathroom, she knew she wouldn't be getting back to sleep anytime soon. Grabbing her ugg boots, she pulled them on, and slipped Will's sweatshirt (which she always took with her on a case) over her tank top. Holding her phone in her hand and slipping her room key into the pocket of the sweatshirt, she slipped out of the room, and headed down to the common room that they had all departed from not that long ago.

The room was warm and inviting, which immediately helped to calm her nerves. Collapsing onto the soft sofa that she had jokingly fought over with Morgan just a couple of hours ago, JJ pulled her knees up to her chest and looked at the time on her phone.

11:03

It would be just gone 8 back in DC. Henry would just be starting to get ready to go to bed.

Sliding her thumb across the screen, JJ unlocked the phone and opened her contacts. Touching 'Home', she pressed 'Call'. She held the phone up to her ear, listening as it rang four times before Will picked up.

"Hello?" he drawled. JJ smiled to herself as his voice filled her ear. She loved his accent.

"Hey. It's me"

"Oh hey. Everythin' alright?"

JJ subconsciously took a deep breath before replying. "Is Henry still up?"

Will half smiled knowingly. "The case is botherin' you, isn' it"

JJ knew better than to lie to him. After nearly six years of being together, he knew her way too well, and vice versa. But she didn't want to sound like a child by complaining of nightmares. "Kind of"

"C'mon, JayJay," Will said softly, encouraging her to open up. God, she loved the way he said her name...

"I had a nightmare...about Henry," she admitted quickly. "I just...really wanna hear his voice"

"Well, you're in luck. He's standin' here, tuggin' on my jeans, 'cause he knows it's you on the phone," Will laughed. JJ had to smile. She heard Will hand Henry the phone and lift him up onto the bench.

"Hi Mommy"

"Hey little man! How are you?"

"I good. How you?" Henry replied sweetly, making JJ miss him even more.

"I'm ok. But I'm missing you and Daddy lots"

"We misses you more!"

"Is that so?"

"Yep!"

"So, what did you and Daddy do today?"

"We dids go and sees Je'cca and Jack. 'Den we pwayed cars, and watched Nemo! 'Den Daddy made nuggets!"

JJ laughed. If they gave Henry chicken nuggets, it was the highlight of his day. He _loved_ them. "Sounds like you had a busy day. I bet you're very tired"

"No...I not tired, Mommy," Henry protested, but contradicted himself by yawning mid sentence.

"Really? Because you sound tired"

"Not tired"

"It's getting late buddy. Why don't you go to bed, and tomorrow, you and Daddy can play some more. And then, I promise I'll call you again before bedtime tomorrow"

"Ok," Henry sighed.

"Alright munchkin. I love you"

"Love you, Mommy. Night night"

"Goodnight, little man"

JJ heard the distinct sounds of Henry passing the phone back to Will, and the pitter patter of his footsteps as he ran to brush his teeth.

"Feel better?" Will asked.

"Much. I miss you guys"

"We'll see you soon. Focus on the case, call again tomorrow, an' you'll see us before you know it"

"I love you"

"I love you too JayJay. Goodnight"

"Night, Will"

Hanging up, JJ felt much better. Looking up from the screen of her phone, she found Emily standing in the entrance to the back hallway, smiling at her.

"Trouble sleeping?" she asked, coming to sit across from the blonde. JJ nodded, hugging her knees again.

"I had a nightmare about Henry...I just had to hear his voice," she explained softly.

"Completely understandable. Hopefully you can get some sleep now? Because, don't take this the wrong way, but you look like you could use it"

"I feel like I could use it...I'll see you in the morning," JJ half laughed, getting up and heading for the back hallway. Emily sat by herself for a few moments, before following in the blonde's footsteps.

**A/N: Please leave a review!**

**SQ215 xxx**


End file.
